


smoke and booty

by Razgut



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razgut/pseuds/Razgut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziriago</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke and booty

thiago sees ziri's booty. ziri booty whiter than white wolf booty. thiago cry.

the end


End file.
